


Immortality Together

by Goodusername



Category: Naruto
Genre: Almost immortal, Bad panic attacks, Being stabed, But not being able to, Comfort, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Hidan had PTSD, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Immortals, Kakuzu has PTSD, Kakuzus being almost out of hearts, Kinda, M/M, Maybe.., Ninjas being killed, No Sex, OOC, Out of Character, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scared of animals, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, being crushed, i'll add as i go - Freeform, scared of the dark, wanting to die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodusername/pseuds/Goodusername
Summary: Kakuzu... Is somehow still alive, Though he was hurt.. Badly, so he has to take it easy, really easy, he's sheltered in a cave... He also Has to find... Hidan...Hidan... He's been crushed... Though he's still alive, Like always... he hates this darkness... He Hates It! He just wants someone to get him out... He..... He wants.... Kakuzu...(Bad summary... sorry)'...' = Thoughts"..." = Talking
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto), Kakuzu/Hidan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. The End Was Never

**Author's Note:**

> Hay~...  
> This story won't have often updates, but I'll try to update it as soon as possible! (Or this also might be a Oneshot)
> 
> This story is a 'shit story', Kinda like a 'shit post' but.. Not? IDK..  
> But ye!
> 
> and this is my first story so please be kind(I'm also young, so I don't have good writing skills..)  
> And if you could, Please leave kudos... If you could!

Walking… Just.. Keep walking, Away from the scene.. Please..

……….

Finally .. I’m away..

  
  
  


**-kakuzu-**

“Mmnnnn(Groan)”

Kakuzus’s eyes start to open… They’re too heavy to fully open, he..hurts.. A lot, he can’t move too well.. His strings have been patching up his wounds the best they can, they’re having trouble because of the amount of chakra Kakuzu has left… 

Once his big wounds are healed up the most kakuzu can move his body a bit, Kakuzu starts to try to push himself up into a sitting position, its works… but it hurts like Hell!..

He sits there for… a few minutes probably… he can’t fully remember what happened... All he remembers is feeling a stab of pain then…… lighting… 

But.. what happened before that?.. Or after?.. He cant remember.. It’s all black, and… what day and time is it? Or even.. Year? He feels like shit! and .. looks like it too…

“Wheres Hidan?..” he wonders out loud. Kakuzu looks around the place he’s in he doesn’t see Hidan, That Jashinset usually sits around him if he’s hurt badly in battle so where is he… “HIDAN!”

.... No response… 

‘Whatever.. He doesn’t matter’

Kakuzu tries to stand but he can’t.. Welp that’s not good.. He can’t stay here too long someone may find him… He tries to stand again but he can’t..

“Damnit!”... he needs to get out of here!. 

Once he gets up, Witch probably took like one to two hours, He trying to get out of the Area and find shelter, He walks for god knows how long his whole body hurt by the time he found a small cave and its small… it can really only fit two adults on there own, 

Kakuzu slides down on the cave wall and closes his eyes, he needs his rest and a lot of it.

And with that Kakuzu falls asleep.

~Hidan~

...Blackness.. Crushing feeling.. It hurts so DAMN much… He wants to leave, he wants… No! He just wants out and kill Shikamaru! That asshat will pay! He’ll die and die a painful death… But that can’t happen when he stuck down here… “Sigh” … 

His body has Been blown apart he can feel his leg two or three feet away and his right arm deeper down, It all hurts!.. He’s been here for god knows how long he’s been down here... Someone will find and dig him up, He knows it! Even if it's a random ninja Hidan doesn't care who it is…. Or does he.. No, No he only wants out! He doesn’t need anyone! Just himself… 

His body is starting to regrow itself, though it’s slow... And it hurts once another part of him grows it gets crushed and that hurts A lot. 

He wants to sleep but it hurts and it's almost impossible, though if he thinks enough he can probably get to sleep and he tries though it hard for him... But he tries


	2. Found...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakuzu.... finds Hidan, though he's not the same
> 
> Hidan gets out! though the person that got him out was not who he thought would've found... though he's..... happy about it, why? how? he hates Kakuzu!.... right?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya, I have a lot of time at night so I thought hey why the fuck not and make chapter two!
> 
> enjoy~!

**-kakuzu-**

When he woke up he felt a bit better though still like shit, his strings were patching up his smaller wounds, and that one big wound on his shoulder

‘When did I get that?..’ … ‘Meh…’

Now he had to find his cloak and headgear… and… Hidan. The hurt man tried to stand it worked though it took some effort to, 

He started to walk back to the Area 

Once he got there he was tired as hell, he sat down on a broken piece of rock it hurt a bit but not as much as his wounds he still has left.

Once he had most of his energy regained he got off the rock and started to look around, he found his headgear, though it was torn up… There was enough left that it covered most of his face. He put the scraps of the headgear on, It was dirty and felt disgusting on his skin but he kept it on. 

He found his cloak a few minutes later, It was also scraped up even more than the headgear he has on. One arm is completely torn off and the neckline is scraped off, theres also a strange hole on the left side of the cloak though he didn’t think about it…

He puts it on though it doesn’t really work… Now to see if Hidan not been captured, He probably has but if not Kakuzu wants….No. he just needs the jashinest for work and nothing more. 

Kakuzu starts to walk around the area to find any sign that the idiot is alive. He finds Hidan's jashins necklace, it's pretty broken from what Kakuzu can see the chain is completely torn off and the pented has been bent in words. 

The stitched man walks around some more and he ends up at the edge of the forest, He thinks back to before he woke up he remembered that idiot run somewhere near here…. With someone else it seems from what he can remember, So Kakuzu started to walk around the edge of the forest and find nothing except some blood splatter that are on trees and the ground, He starts walking into the forest to find anything more.

He sees some dear, wolf, bunnies, and some other random animals. All of them seem a bit frightened and or hurt, not as if he cares about the animal's condition, he just wants to see if that idiot is still here.

  
  
  


Then he found this weird patch of rocks and dirt, he didn’t think about it till he sees ninja tools and wires and….. Hidan's scythe, He started to look around a lot more and Thoroughly, he goes back to that pile of rock and dirt…. He wonders, Could he be… no he can't be.. Could he, No...Yes... 

“Ugh….”.... ‘Whatever if he's not under there I’ll stop looking and forget about that idiot’

~Hidan~

He just sits there… or lays... He can't tell the pains too much... Even for him! Hidan. The immortal being that gets off on pain! Though this is more than he's ever been through, he just.. Wishes he wasn’t immortal... Wishes that Lord jashin would take away his immortality…. He wants this to be over... Now. and forever. 

Or he just wants someone to save him. No. Not save just get him out of here, out of the darkness… never see the dark only the light, the sun, just any color that's not black!.. Anyone... He just needs out and never coming back!.. He just wants to... Leave.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Please…. 

**-Kakuzu-**

He starts do dig, he also uses his strings to help pull the rocks away,

‘How deep is this thing!?’

He keeps digging and digging, he has to be at least two-three feet down... Maybe not? It’s hard to tell how deep this thing is, someone has to be down here. It is so deep. And if it’s not Hidan whoever is down here there definitely dead... Well, at least not Hidan he’ll live…..

Probably, 

Kakuzu probably digging for another 3o minutes till he finds a…. Leg? Or arm?.. Its hard to tell… He takes the limb in hand and checks it out, 

“Hmm, its seems like a leg..” He says to the air

He throws it to the side of the hole for later, if he need its, 

Hes been digging for about 4 hours now, and that not including breaks witch happen often because of his injuries. He siting to the side of the hole examining the body parts he’s found so far, theres a leg, arm and what seem to be a finger? Its to small to fully see.

After a few more minutes he starts up aging.. He starts to see some clothing that looks familiar… The akatsuki cloak… Hidan.

  
  
  
  


~Hidan~

Darkness...Hurt...Wight...Heavy…

  
  
  
  
  
  


The wight.. Its getting lighter, why?... was… was someone...Yes! Someone was! 

Yes, This is amazing! Yes!... 

****

Hours… Why is it taking so long! Its been hours!.. I hate this.. Just get up an hurry and get me out of here! it’s…. - 

Just get me out! Now.

  
  


** -Kakuzu- **

Why the fuck is this hole so deep!? How the fuck did someone dig this?.. Ugh, 

He feels like hes been digging for days!... 

.

.

.

.

.

Why dose he care…

Never mind! Think about that later, He starts to use more strings to lift rocks faster and better. God if this idoit isn’t under here… when or if I find him he’s fucking Dead! For real..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this is a long one... And I have too much free time at night.. ya!..
> 
> Hope you peoples enjoyed this!   
> Bye~!

**Author's Note:**

> I also forgot to add these chapters will be short so that may make it easier to update more often! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Bye Now~


End file.
